


Rescue - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cat Owner Dean Winchester, Cat-Anxious Castiel, Dead animals, DeanCas FlipFest 2019, Falling Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Animal Abuse, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Really Only Very Brief Unpleasantness I Promise, Sick Animal (But He Gets Better), Understanding Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: In the aftermath of a hunt, a little lost soul gets himself found. And can Dean really be blamed for seeing all they've got in common? And sure, Cas has plenty of good reasons that keeping a kitten at the bunker is a bad idea, but that's never stopped Dean before.





	Rescue - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

> My art, inspired by **["Rescue"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539376)** by [prolixdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prolixdreams/pseuds/prolixdreams)

And another artpost done! This time for the wonderful story **["Rescue"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539376)** by the equally wonderful [prolixdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prolixdreams/pseuds/prolixdreams). Without spoilering y'all, I still tell you that I easily can see that all happen in canon ;) Anyway, the story is super-cute, so once I link it here, I expect you all to head over and read it! ;)

And now, on with the <s>kitten</s> art show!

** Cover: **

[](http://imgbox.com/lBJmTeRs)

** Chapter Headers: **

[](http://imgbox.com/FabX1YIE)   
[ ](http://imgbox.com/FYYhQntv)

** Notes: **

_ **Images:** _

all images via Google Image Search (no copyright infringement intended)

_ **Fonts:** _

_Title/Chapter Headers:_ [Guttenbay](https://www.dafont.com/guttenbay.font)

_Credits:_ [Antishbusy](https://www.dafont.com/antishbusy.font)

**That's it! And now, please head over to the story (I know you want to!) and leave my author tons of love!!**


End file.
